


Wild Card by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Wild Card by LaylahSummary: “You’re clever, Luck, and you have a pretty face, so people want to trust you. But you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t ask for what you want.”





	Wild Card by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238743) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



**Title** : Wild Card

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Luck/Claire

 **Rating** : PG-15 (suggestive)

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : “You’re clever, Luck, and you have a pretty face, so people want to trust you. But you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t ask for what you want.”

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238743)

 **Length** 0:06:32

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Wild%20Card%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
